


The best way out

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario es un famoso guitarrista que entra en estado de depresión, Marco, quien solía ser su mejor amigo, le ofrece asilo hasta que logre mejorarse. Lejos de su casa, Mario recuerda por qué amaba tanto la música, también recuerda por qué amaba tanto a Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Para que no se cree confusión, Mario Gómez no sale en este capítulo. Toda la historia gira en torno a Mario Götze.

Con algo de pereza, Mario logró doblar su cabeza lo suficiente hasta que pudo mirar fijamente al teléfono. Era blanco, estaba descolgado y sucio, algo rayado por la cantidad de uso que se le daba, en especial por parte de gente con anillos. Quizás sería importante prestar un poco más de atención a la hora de usarlo, de manera que no lo terminaran desgastando tanto. Pero el joven no pensaba en esas cosas, al menos no hasta hacía poco.

Su pecho subió de manera notoria, antes de aplastarse cuando soltó todo su aire en forma de suspiro. Antes no pensaba en nada, ahora sobre pensaba las cosas ¿Es que acaso le sería imposible encontrar un punto medio? Temía terminar así de por vida, pensando tanto las cosas que al final no hiciese nada.

Thomas decía que últimamente se lo notaba distraído, como si no pudiese mantener sus pensamientos en algo. Efectivamente no podía seguir el hilo de una conversación, sólo asentía de vez en cuando, sin importarle que notaran que no escuchaba. 

En un principio culpó de esto a su celular, que se la pasaba vibrando en su bolsillo todo el día. Finalmente lo tiró a la basura, y tras una semana con ansiedad, pudo volver a vivir sin él. Sin embargo, no había resultados, seguía perdido en otro mundo y cada vez se preocupaba menos por ocultarlo.

Si tuviese que explicarlo a nivel de dolor físico, probablemente lo describiría como si un yunque se hubiese instalado en su pecho, presionando fuertemente para abajo, dejándolo sin aire y con una desesperación que lo hacía querer llorar. Se estaba ahogando con un objeto imaginario, y si alguien le preguntase por qué se sentía tan mal, no podría responder. Le encantaría poder hacerlo, claro, pero simplemente no tenía idea de qué lo tenía tan mal.

No quería hablar, le parecía un terrible esfuerzo que no valía la pena, en especial cuando le preguntaban por su tristeza, no quería hablar de ello. Mucho menos salir, hacía 5 días que no lo hacía. El máximo contacto con el mundo externo desde entonces lo estaba teniendo ahora, con la ventana abierta y un viento helado entrando, tirado sobre su sillón, también blanco.

Era de noche, la luz que había era la que entraba desde la calle. Tuvo que abrir la ventana porque hasta él se había dado cuenta que el lugar olía a encierro, y no podía dejar que pensaran que él había muerto encerrado, sería demasiado patético. Si se estaba muriendo de algo, eso era de frío, con la piel de gallina y las mejillas ardiendo. No tenía fuerzas para volver a levantarse e ir a cerrar la ventana. No podía/quería.

Quizás agravaba la situación el hecho de saber que la solución era fácil, sólo se le hacía difícil entenderlo. Al parecer había alguna especie de problema con su su serotonina, con su herencia genética o con el ambiente en el que vivía. Probablemente con la tres. Lo único que Mario tenía claro es que el Psiquiatra le había diagnosticado depresión, y le había dado también una receta.

¿Era eso lo que la gente suele llamar ‘’Pastilla de la felicidad’’?

El chico no estaba seguro, en especial porque aunque hacía una semana que tenía esa receta, estaba colgada con un imán a su heladera, quedándose quieta, sin que nadie la alterase. Se sentía algo idiota, como si el tener que tomar pastillas lo convirtiese en alguna especie de enfermo desquiciado. El doctor había dicho que con ellas se sentiría mucho mejor, pero para Mario era muy difícil confiar en esos pequeños comprimidos blancos ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser blanco?

Con todo el desgano del mundo, se levantó y cerró la ventana de un fuerte golpe. Ahora que había tomado la suficiente fuerza para levantarse pensó que quizás debería intentar comunicarle a alguien que todavía seguía con vida. Miró la computadora, hacía mucho que no se conectaba con el mundo, hasta su televisión estaba apagada. No debería hacer demasiado mal prender la computadora.

Mario agradeció con toda su alma el haber sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para tirar a la mierda su celular, ya que apenas se conectó a internet comprendió lo difícil que sería para un músico el desconectarse de la vida real. Su twitter estaba lleno de cosas como ‘’#BusquemosAMario’’ ‘’#MarioVuelve’’ ‘’#GotzeTeApoyamos’’

Miró con algo de extrañeza ese último Hashtag ¿Te apoyamos? No es como si alguien cercano se hubiese muerto, como si hubiesen rechazado algún disco o estuviese con una enfermedad terminal. De hecho, no había pasado mucho. 

En realidad, no había pasado nada.

Ese era probablemente el quid de la cuestión, hacía aproximadamente un mes y medio que no aparecía públicamente más allá del almacén de la esquina o en las visitas a su psiquiatra, en donde por suerte no había sido fotografiado. No quería que la gente se enterase de que andaba deprimido, no quería que le tuviesen pena, ni que lo tratasen como algo frágil. Sólo quería ser capaz de poder superar esto, pero ¿Hacía cuanto que iba con el Doctor? Probablemente más de un año. Habían intentado solucionarlo de mil maneras diferentes, y en todas ellas había fallado. Por eso había llegado al extremo de las pastillas, era cuestión de desesperación.

Por eso mismo fue que apagó la computadora y decidió volver a tirarse a su cama; No aguantaba seguir leyendo la desesperación en la que se habían sumergido sus fans en su ausencia. Era como si estuviesen absorbiendo del sufrimiento de Mario.

Quizás, pensó, lo mejor sería intentar superarlo y ya, hacerse hombre y dejar de lloriquear como niñita. Sí, se dijo, eso debía hacer, salir públicamente y demostrar que no había de qué preocuparse, que todo mejoraría, seguiría sacando canciones nuevas y sería una mejor que la otra.

Claro que era mucho más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, y de esto se dio cuenta cuando, tirado desde su cama, vio el calendario y notó lo poco que quedaba para su cumpleaños. Le amargaba la sola idea de tener que comunicarse con alguien, sería mejor que no lo hiciesen ni pensar en tener que recibir gente y festejar que estaba un año más cerca de la muerte. 

Bueno, efectivamente debía dejar de escuchar Pink Floyd, esa banda no le estaba ayudando a sentirse mejor en lo más mínimo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finalmente tuvo que levantarse y abrir. Hacía por lo menos 10 minutos que alguien tocaba insistentemente el timbre de su casa, los vecinos terminarían quejándose, lo que acarriaría más problemas con lo que no deseaba lidiar.

Thomas entró como un torbellino a la casa, gritando cosas que Mario no llegaba a entender. Dio algunas vueltas alrededor de la mesa del living, reprochando a diestra y siniestra, mientras que Mario apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, sintiendo unas ganas de dormir que no había sentido desde hacía bastante.

Quizás no podía culparlo, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaban sin hablarse. O mejor dicho, cuánto tiempo llevaba Mario sin responder a los constantes llamados de Muller. Ahora seguro lo había estado instigando por Email, o algún lugar, y él ni se había enterado.

Alcanzó a escuchar frases al estilo ‘’No entiendes lo que significa estar en una maldita banda’’ ‘’Somos cuatro, Mario, no sólo tú’’ ‘’Necesitamos que dejes de comportarte como un completo imbécil’’

Sabía que en el fondo tenía razón, pero también estaba fuertemente convencido que de seguir en la banda, terminaría suicidándose. No los aguantaba más, a ninguno de ellos. Cada día sentía más ganas de mandar todo a la mismísima mierda y alejarse de todo el mundo de la música por un rato. De alguna manera lograba recordar lo egoísta e infantil que eran esos sentimientos, al fin y al cabo era su trabajo, y era lo que siempre había soñado.

Qué sueños tan estúpidos tenía.

Acababan de lanzar su tercer disco a la venta, y había tenido el triple de fama que los primeros dos. Repentinamente dejaban de ser simplemente conocidos, para pasar a ser internacionalmente famosos. Ya era difícil el salir a la calle sin anteojos de sol y ropa que lo cubriese, y todo por ser el maldito guitarrista de la maldita banda más popular de los alrededores.

En algún punto, Thomas se hartó de la falta de reacción por parte de Mario, por lo que arrojó un vaso de vidrio contra la pared, logrando, aunque fuese de por momento, obtener la atención del menor.

‘¿Estás loco?’ Preguntó con indignación Mario.

‘Ah, ahora sí me estás prestando atención ¿Es serio hace falta llegar a tanto?’ Respondió Muller con frustración.

Gotze lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

‘Quiero irme de la banda’ Dijo simplemente.

‘No seas idiota…claro que no quieres’ Thomas intentó sonar natural, como si supiese que se trataba de una tontería, pero el temblor en su voz era imposible de esconder. Mario se regocijó pensando que lo tenía en sus manos.

‘Estoy harto de cada uno de ustedes’ Sí, quizás el menor sonaba algo infantil diciendo esas cosas, pero no eran más que la verdad.

Thomas se frotó la cara con las manos, sin lograr creer del todo la inmadurez con la que estaba actuando Mario. Comenzó a pasear de nuevo de un lado al otro, abrió la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido, a excepción de un par de bufidos, salió de ella. Finalmente lo miró a los ojos y habló con verdadera decepción pintada en la cara.

‘¿Acaso crees que no somos nosotros los que estamos hartos de ti? Por favor, dime ¿Recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que siquiera te presentaste en una práctica?’ Thomas habló con más calma de la esperada si se tenía en cuenta su cara de pánico.

Mario no supo responder a esto. El mayor tenía razón; La verdera molestia era él, cosa que lo hacía preguntarse con más vehemencia por qué no lo dejaba ir simplemente, quizás así todo sería más fácil.

‘Por favor, Mario, intenta madurar un poco. No puedes irte de la banda así como así’

Esta vez el menor asintió un poco. Sí, otra vez tenía razón. No podía irse de la banda cuando se encaprichase con ello. Era su trabajo, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo, tenía un compromiso. Incluso aunque tenía dinero suficiente como para no tener que trabajar más en la puta vida, la palabra ‘’compromiso’’ no hacía más que retumbar una y otra vez dentro de las paredes de su cabeza, volviéndolo loco. Poniéndolo triste.

Levantó la mirada y lo miró, realmente. Thomas estaba cansado, tenía unas ojeras enormes. La mano le tembló cuando sacó un cigarrillo del paquete. Inhaló profundamente, gran parte del cigarrillo se consumió, dejando un leve brillo rojo en la semioscuridad de la habitación. Mario sabía que esto no lo calmaría, que quizás solo cuando se acabase la caja y fuese por la mitad de la siguiente lograría relajarse en serio. Entonces se sentaría y se quedaría callado, mirando sin mirar, en calma.

Se acercaría de a poco, le hablaría suavemente al oído, pidiéndole perdón si en algún momento lo ofendió. Le diría que lo hacía por el bien de todos, que lo apreciaba inmensamente y que jamás querría que se sientiese mal. Quizás Mario soltaría alguna lágrima, que el mayor limpiaría con su pulgar mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Probablemente lo besaría, suave y lentamente. Sólo por un rato, luego se aburriría.

Lo abrazaría con ternura y no lo volvería a soltar en un largo rato. Se quedarían ahí, como el par de idiotas que eran, quizás se acostarían en el sillón y se quedarían abrazados por un rato, por una eternidad, daba igual. Thomas llenaba un hueco que no tenía su forma, en el que no llegaba a encajar, pero era lo más cercano que Mario podía encontrar. Era su mejor amigo desde hacía algunos años, y tenían esa misma clase de amistad rara que antes había logrado conseguir.

Pero no era lo mismo. Mario también llenaba un agujero sin su forma. Ambos eran amigos huérfanos, que luego de huir habían intentado buscar algo parecido y se habían encontrado.

El menor sonrió con melancolía, conocía a Thomas de memoria, no podía enojarse con él. Por eso, una vez más, le hizo caso. Siempre le haría caso, como un perrito faldero que insiste en la aprobación de su amo. Qué bajo había caído.

Tan bajo, que dudaba que hubiese luz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Honestamente sería mundano describir la belleza de Ann Kathrin con palabras. Quizás algún poeta famoso podría haber descripto algo semejante, pero indudablemente diferente. Simplemente cegaba, dolía verla de lo bella que era.

Sus ojos no eran simplemente de un color, eran absorbentes. Quizás, Mario pensaba, debería haber hecho un concurso de quién dura más tiempo sin embobarse mirándola a los ojos. Todos habrían perdido.

Su pelo era una cortina rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y sin importar lo despeinada que estuviese, se vería bien. Era alta, su cara fina, pómulos altos. Flaquísima, pero con curvas. Piernas largas y formadas. Era lo que muchos llamarían una creación perfecta de Dios. ‘’Algunos con tanto y otros con tan poco’’ se podría pensar.

Tampoco era tonta, de hecho, era bastante entretenido hablar con ella. Estaba segura de su belleza, pero no alardeaba de ello. Y sabía hablar de varios temas en general, aunque de música no tuviese ni la más mínima noción, Mario disfrutaba su compañía.

Pero estaba ese problema, la chica era un ser perfecto. Cualquiera soñaría estar con ella, se cortarían una pierna con tal de lograrlo. Ella no era el problema, el problema era él.

Él, que con toda su perfección, no podía amarla.

Lo intentaba, vaya que lo intentaba, pero le era imposible. Y se sentía culpable por ello, como si fuese su obligación el manejar sus sentimientos. Intentaba ser el mejor novio del mundo, o al menos lo había intentado, porque su culpabilidad de no poder sentir nada ante la perfección hecha persona lo hacía preguntarse qué carajo estaba mal consigo mismo. El psiquiatra le había dicho que no tenía por qué forzarse, pero era realmente difícil hacerle caso.

Claro que esto se había tornado fácil en el momento en que Ann Kathrin se cansó y buscó otros hombres con quien estar. No la culpaba, por el contrario, se preguntaba cómo no había pasado antes. Oficialmente seguían juntos, y para Gotze contar el tiempo era bastante difícil, quizás hacía dos o tres meses que no la veía, no estaba seguro.

A veces se daba algo de pena a sí mismo, manteniendo a un hermosa novia sólo por miedo a la soledad. Ni siquiera pedía su compañía, sólo necesitaba que los demás no pensasen que estaba solo, porque dolía tenerse pena a sí mismo, pero probablemente le dolería más que los demás le tuviesen pena. Sería demasiado patético, otra vez.

También se preguntaba muchas veces por qué le había pedido a la pobre que fuese su novia en primera instancia, cuando todavía no le tenía miedo a la soledad. Pensó que le gustaba, o pensó que tenía que gustarle, sería lo normal. Se habían conocido, se habían caído bien, hasta habían salido un par de veces. Mario no quería dejarla en ridículo rechazándola.

Y así habían pasado dos años, que en un parpadeo parecían habérsele escapado de las manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De cualquier manera, el día llega, y Mario piensa en bañarse, quizás hasta en salir a comprar. La verdad es que sigue tirado en la cama, abrazado a su guitarra acústica, tocando cosas sin sentido. Sabe que hoy es su cumpleaños, sin embargo no le importa.

Desde su charla con Thomas, había logrado mover su trasero y llegar, a duras penas, a dos prácticas con la banda. No sabría decir si le había hecho bien o mal. Quizás no le había provocado nada. Sólo sabía que andaba sin inspiración. Habían estado trabajando insistentemente en alguna canción imbécil que él mismo había escrito.

Los fans pensaban que las canciones de amor de Mario estaban dedicadas a Ann Kathrin. La verdad era que no estaban dedicadas a nadie, él sólo había aprendido con el tiempo a escribir lo que el público quería escuchar ¿Se había vuelto parte de la maquinaria? Efectivamente.

Era raro, de cierta manera hacía bastante que había asumido que el inevitable final sería venderse a la industria musical, pero no se le había ocurrido que pudiese ser tan rápido, sólo iba por el tercer álbum. También era triste, en un principio sus canciones si habían tenido destinatario, si habían tenido sentimientos, sí habían tenido significado.

Ahora nada significaba nada. Puro y duro.

Mario suspiró, cada vez tenía menos ganas de levantarse. No estaba seguro de tener demasiadas razones para hacerlo. Ya no se sentía tan mal, el peso invisible que sentía seguía ahí, pero ahora estaba acostumbrado, podía disimularlo fácilmente. Era sólo una molestia sorda que retumbaba de fondo. 

Toni y Arjen no le había dicho nada cuando llegó, el bajista holandés lo miró algo mal, pero sólo lo golpeó amistosamente en el hombro. Por su parte, Toni, el baterista, se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

‘Me alegra que hayas vuelto’ Fue lo único que le dijo.

Y realmente hizo que Mario se sintiese mal. Quizás era muy cobarde de su parte el haberse encerrado y negarse a salir. Pero le hacía falta hacerlo, si sus compañeros no lo entendían, por lo menos habían sabido disimularlo. Quizás Muller había hablado con ellos, quizás Muller había hablado por ellos. De cualquier manera se lo agradecía, no deseaba que le preguntasen qué le pasaba.

Finalmente decidió dejar de torturar a la pobre guitarra y levantarse, al menos hasta la ducha. El agua le aliviaba los agarrotados músculos, estaba muy caliente, le hacía bien.

En el fondo ya sabía lo que va a pasar; alguien llegaría, y haciéndose el idiota lo arrastraría hasta algún lugar en donde festejarían su cumpleaños. Lo tiene asumido, sólo espera que sus amigos recapaciten y se den cuenta que lo que menos necesita es estar con gente que apenas sí conoce intentando alegrarlo.

Claro que lo que Mario no entiende es que quizás es eso mismo lo que necesita.

Se quedó en la ducha hasta que el agua comienzó a entibiarse, y por alguna razón la sentía fría, muy fría. Ya secado y vestido, el chico fue hacia la cocina, buscando algo que tomar. Su apetito aún no volvía. La receta seguía ahí colgada, observándolo acusadoramente, como si lo estuviese acusando de negligente. Bueno, Mario debía calmarse un poco si no quería parecer loco.

‘Muy tarde’ Se decía a sí mismo .

No fue Thomas quién llegó a su casa a intentar secuestrarlo, de hecho para su sorpresa, fue nada menos de Neuer.

‘¿Te mandaron al agujero del demonio?’ Preguntó Mario con acidez.

‘Yo…eh, no. Yo quise venir, es que, bueno’ Manuel se aclaró la garganta, algo incómodo ‘Hoy es tu cumpleaños, y pensé que quizás sería bueno que saliéramos…¿Qué estás  
haciendo?’ Lo miró con incredulidad mientras el menor sacaba un abrigo del armario.

‘No mientas, Manuel. No se te da’ El aludido bajó la mirada, lo habían agarrado ‘Sé que si no lo haces tú, lo hará alguien más, así que venga. Vámonos a esa fiesta carísima que seguro me prepararon. Terminemos con esto rápido’

Manuel lo miró con estupefacción.

‘¿Vas a salir de tu casa…por cuenta propia?

‘Bueno, no exactamente. Te usaré como excusa a ti, amigo’ Mario le guiñó un ojo y tragó con dificultad. Sólo rogaba poder sobrevivir a la exposición a la que se sometería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, me disculpo por lo mucho que me tardé en subir este capítulo, calculo que con un capítulo más esto ya se termina, voy a tener que ver.  
> LES RUEGO/LOS OBLIGO a que desde ya abran YouTube y pongan a cargar la canción ''Caramel'' de Blur. En cierto punto de la historia (yo aviso en cual) es terriblemente necesario que la escuchen mientras leen, sino se pierde todo sentido.
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias, comentarios de todo tipo son altamente aceptados <3

Apenas entró, comprendió que había cometido un terrible error. Como quien no quiere la cosa, giró sobre sus tobillos e intentó escaparse, lo hubiese logrado de no ser por el idiota de Manuel, que no lo dejaba salir. Malditos psiquiatras sabelotodo.

‘Vamos, Manuel, déjame irme y yo te dejaré que les digas que te golpeé hasta que decidiste dejarme en casa’ Le murmuró de manera rápida contra su oído. La música estaba fuertísima, y la luz era casi inexistente. Justo la clase de lugar al que le gustaba ir, al menos en la época en la que seguía siendo persona.

‘No’ El mayor lo empujó ‘Vas a ir y disfrutar de tu fiesta ¿Me escuchaste, Mario?’ Mario abrió la boca para protestar ‘No, sin excusas’

Finalmente el menor se rindió, al fin y al cabo ya estaba allí, quizás podía esconderse en el baño o algo hasta que la fiesta se terminase.

Esto, claro, se volvió imposible una vez que entró, o mejor dicho, cuando notaron que entró. Un grito se alzó entre todos, y Mario fingió una sonrisa mientras iba pasando de un abrazo a otro. Al parecer la fiesta ya llevaba sus horas, la gente olía a alcohol, y estaba seguro de que las bandejas con las que pasaban no llevaban comida.

La gente, sin embargo, pareció olvidarse de él rápidamente, dejándolo que estuviese sólo en su rincón, sin nadie que lo molestase, bebiendo un destornillador que se le antojaba demasiado dulce. Antes de darse cuenta había bebido demasiado.

Escuchó unos murmullos apagados a su lado, un grito de reproche al que le siguió un silencio absoluto. Luego empezaron los ruidos de besos. Mario se removió incómodo en el sillón, era de cuero y lo estaba haciendo sudar. Las bandejas se acercaban a él a cada rato, y se sentía realmente tentado de agarrar una de esas tabletas y simplemente dejarse ir. Pero no podía hacerlo, quería llegar a su casa rápido, y quizás volverse a encerrar un mes. Si tomaba lo que le ofrecían, no llegaría a su casa en menos de 24 horas.

Los sonidos de besos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, seguidos de unos suspiros y pequeños gemidos ahogados. Se sentía como la tercera rueda de la bicicleta, pero no estaba seguro de que su cerebro pudiese comandar a sus extremidades correctamente. Por suerte había una pequeña columna que ocultaba a su sillón del de al lado.

‘No me vuelvas a dejar’ Escuchó un murmullo desesperado, la voz del tipo que lo decía al lado suyo se había quebrado.

‘Sabes que me tengo que ir’ Respondió otra voz masculina, con evidente fastidio. Se sintieron sonido de besos otra vez.

‘Por favor, no’ La desesperación en su voz hacía que Mario se sintiese mal de estarlos escuchando, parecía ser un momento íntimo, pensó entonces que efectivamente sería un buen momento para levantarse e irse.

‘No sé ni por qué te gastas. Ahora te ves muy feliz con el niñito ese, Götze’ Y entonces algo hizo click en su mente. Se quedó duro al darse cuenta que la pareja a su lado no era nada más ni menos que Thomas y Mario Gómez.

‘No, no es así, Mario’ Sintió cómo Thomas sacudía a Gómez ‘Tu sabes que jamás voy a amar a nadie como te amo a ti. Él jamás lograra llenar tu espacio…Nadie nunca llenará tu espacio’ La voz de Müller se quebró una vez más, sonaba como si estuviese llorando.

‘¿Sabes? estás siendo muy egoísta ¿Por qué no mejor te vienes tú conmigo a Italia?’ Dijo Gómez con fastidio ‘Sé que no lo harás, para ti tu banda es muy importante ¿No has pensado que mi trabajo también es importante para mí?’

Götze estuvo seguro de que este era su pie para irse, no quería seguir escuchando esta discusión. Él realmente quería a Thomas, era su mejor amigo, y sabía que aunque Gómez era el amor de su vida, lo estaba destrozando. Se sentía como un cobarde incapaz de intervenir, cosa que probablemente era. Pero también sabía que cuando se trataba de la relación entre ellos dos, no tenía sentido meterse, los dos eran cabeza dura.

Se levantó, con precaución de que no lo viesen, lo cual fue innecesario, ya que ambos estaban demasiado ensimismados en el otro como para prestarle atención a lo que ocurría desde afuera.  
Había mucha gente bailando, unos cuantos estaban gritándole que se subiese a tocar, pero no tenía ganas realmente, estaba demasiado mareado y de seguro no lograría convencer a Thomas de dejar a su ‘’novio’’ y subirse a cantar con él. Por fin aceptó una de las pastillas que le ofrecían, ya todo le importaba una mierda, sólo le hubiese gustado dejar de ser consiente de sí mismo por un tiempo.

Miró hacia la pared, donde un gran reloj, seguramente carísimo, le decía que ya eran las 3 de la mañana, quizás no sería mal momento para dejar el lugar, ya nadie se daría cuenta. Manuel estaba hablando con su novia, y parecía sólo tener ojos para ella. Probablemente ni intentaría detenerlo.

Se acercó al DJ, y le pidió que por favor pusiese la canción Caramel (N.E: Recomiendo firme y profundamente que en este mismo momento busquen esa canción y la pongan, el efecto es espectacular) de Blur. Este asintió, y Mario decidió que apenas la canción terminase, él se iría directo a su casa.

El lugar se sumió en silencio, así empezaba todo, de la nada. No era un corte repentino con secuencias fuertes, era sólo un suave murmullo que relajaba. Los primeros acordes comenzaron a sonar. Mario cerró los ojos y comenzó a balancear su cuerpo suavemente. Esa canción lo transportaba hacia otro lugar, de repente ya no era un conocido músico, sólo una persona normal. Se llenaba de paz. 

La gente se aburrió un poco, no era una canción apropiada para bailar, por el contrario, te provocaba sentarte, y quizás hasta llorar. De alguna manera los acordes disonantes evocaban recuerdos lejanos. A Mario lo hacía pensar en su vida, en que no entendía nada, no sabía qué hacía ni qué iba a hacer. Pero al mismo tiempo lo relajaba, el guitarrista pensaba en que no estaba solo, que aunque fuese un extraño, había gente como esta que lo entendía.

Quizás la canción hablase de otra cosa, con el tiempo Mario había aprendido que no siempre la gente entiende a lo que uno se refiere, y eso es mágico. Porque cada uno puede encontrar el significado que le haga falta, puede llegar a sentir empatía. Los acordes se repetían una y otra vez, como si estuviese en un estancamiento, casi la metáfora perfecta para referirse a cómo no lograba mejorar, cómo no podía moverse.

El primer verso se escuchó… (Antes de seguir leyendo esperen a que empiece la parte cantada)

‘’Tengo que superarlo’’ Y Mario lo sintió como una puñalada en medio del corazón, porque parecía referido a él. Tuvo que sentarse, sus piernas ya no aguantaban su peso.

‘’Tengo que mejorarme’’ El chico tuvo que acostarse en el suelo, lo que sea que hubiese tomado ya le estaba haciendo efecto, y no de una buena manera. Sentía que era su madre la que le estaba diciendo esas cosas, también sentía que era su psiquiatra. De repente todo el mundo le estaba diciendo ‘’Tienes que dejar de fumar, tienes que mejorarte’’ Y eso enfurecía a Mario ¿Quiénes eran ellos como para andar decidiendo acerca de sus sentimientos?

El tarareo sonaba sarcástico, casi a burla. Como si estuviese intentando animarlo falsamente, hasta le daban ganas de golpear a alguien. Los acordes de antes se repetían, y lo calmaban. La música empezaba a ir más lento y comenzaba el segundo verso. (Esperen al segundo verso para seguir)

‘’ ¿Dónde está la magia?’’ Eso mismo se preguntaba él, una y otra vez. Dónde está la magia, dónde está el amor, dónde hay una salida, seguiré estancado aquí por siempre, qué sentido tiene esto ‘’Estoy contigo por siempre’’ 

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su cara, esto lo estaba deprimiendo demasiado, era una canción tan real que hasta lo hacía enojar, esa última frase era una mentira más grande que una casa. Nadie estaba nunca para nadie, ni Thomas para él, ni Gómez para Thomas, ni él para Ann Kathrin.

Se levantó de repente, no creía poder esperar a que la canción se terminase. Como acto reflejo buscó si tenía sus llaves en el bolsillo, pero no las encontraba. Debía irse

Giró su cabeza demasiado rápido, lo cual le produjo un mareo momentáneo, en el momento en el que pudo enfocar la vista, su corazón se paró. Se paró, sí, pero luego comenzó a retumbar aceleradamente contra su pecho; 1, 2, 3, 4, 80, 342 veces, rápidamente perdió la cuenta, así como también perdió el aire.

Mario era un artista, y como tal, no podía perder la oportunidad de sumergirse y regocijarse en su extravagancia. Por esto, pensó que si fuese una película, todo a su alrededor se pondría gris y comenzaría a andar más lento. Él, en cambio, pasaría a tener colores muy brillantes, al igual que comenzaría a andar más rápido. Entonces, en un frenesí, pasaría corriendo y empujando a todo lo que se interpusiese, chocaría gente que lo miraría como un demente, hasta finalmente llegar hasta él.

Todo paraba de repente, porque contra toda probabilidad, ahí parado en frente suyo estaba Marco. Claro que no hizo lo que imaginaba, ya que apenas vio ese peinado entre la multitud, se acobardó como nunca.

No es que ellos estuviesen peleados ni nada, simplemente se habían dejado de hablar de manera gradual. Marco era escritor, y en algún momento había sido el mejor amigo de Mario, en algún momento también había sido el gran amor de su vida, pero eso, claro, había pasado ya.

Tampoco era como si en algún momento hubiesen sido una pareja oficial ni nada de eso, sólo habían estado ‘’tonteando’’ por un tiempo, sin llegar a nada. Mario se volvió famoso y Marco, que se había hartado de la vida en la ciudad, se mudó al campo. Era natural que en algún momento se hubiesen dejado de hablar.

Por estos motivos era estúpido el sentirse nervioso de ir y simplemente hablarle. Pero era necesario tener en cuenta el trasfondo sentimental de Mario, quien más que efectivamente, no había sido capaz de olvidarlo. Nada le hubiese gustado más que el poder acercarse, hacerlo reír y tenerlo a sus pies. Eso le hubiese encantado, pero Mario ya no era ese tipo de chico, ahora no era más que un arrogante presumido que le caía mal a todo el mundo.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿Por qué había tanta gente allí? Él había adquirido la sensación de que nadie lo quería por estos días. Vaya mariquita sentimental en la que se había convertido, ya casi se parecía a esa gente estúpida que se la pasa culpando a los demás de sus problemas, intentando siempre mostrar lo dolidos que están. Si conociese a alguna persona como él, probablemente lo golpearía.

Con las piernas hechas gelatina, Mario decidió no acobardarse, e ir a saludarlo. No sabía por qué exactamente, quizás necesitaba cerrar un ciclo, quizás sólo intentaba ser amable. Lo único que sabía era que necesitaba hacerlo urgentemente.

Se paró a su lado, el rubio parecía no haberlo notado, por lo que el menor decidió aclararse la garganta.

Se había desacostumbrado, había olvidado el efecto que tenía Marco en la gente. Era ese tipo de persona tan atractiva, que sin importar que tan fluida fuese tu conversación, al mirarlo simplemente te quedarías en blanco, te marearía. Sentirías que cualquier cosa sería estúpida y sólo balbucearías, porque no estabas preparado para algo tan difícil. Él entonces sonreiría, y tú te perderías en sus ojos, y seguirías lo que fuese que Marco dijese. Porque sin importar qué tan estúpidas fuesen tus respuestas, valdría la pena con tal de quedarte mirándolo.

O quizás, Mario seguía estando demasiado deslumbrado.

Marco le sonrió francamente, y lo apretujó en un abrazo típico de él, del cual no lo dejó soltarse por un rato largo. Cuando finalmente decidió soltarlo, se le acercó al oído y le dijo.

‘Vaya que has engordado’

A lo que el más pequeño respondió con una carcajada y un codazo en las costillas.

‘¡Oye! Ten cuidado, soy un chico frágil’ Bromeó Marco mientras se sobaba las costillas. Mario rodó los ojos.

‘Se te nota bastante flaco ¿Acaso tú también adoptaste la anorexia como religión?’ Balbuceó Mario con algo de desdén

‘No, Mario, lo que pasa es que mi objetivo, a diferencia del tuyo, no es convertirme en una ballena’ Marco le sonrió con la cabeza inclinada, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el menor puso los ojos en blanco, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de bromas. Se quedó callado unos segundos antes de preguntar ‘¿Hace cuánto que no te veo?’

Los acordes del principio se escucharon de nuevo, para luego sumirse en un silencio. El iris de Marco brillaba en la luz fluorescente del lugar. Como un caleidoscopio daba vueltas una y otra vez, con brillos y degrades de colores. En momentos como este Mario entendía por qué no podía amar a Ann Katherin ¿Cómo podría jamás amar a alguien que no fuese Marco? (Esperen hasta que se haga un silencio)

Mario miró hacia abajo, la mirada del mayor lo ponía incómodo.

‘Como dos o tres años’ Susurró Mario con algo de vergüenza.

Marco lo agarró del brazo, y sin siquiera saludar a la gente con la que estaba hablando, lo llevó a la mitad de la pista de baile, donde ya algunas personas habían vuelto a reunirse. La música se volvió frenética, y Marco abrazaba a Mario mientras lo obligaba a saltar de un lado a otro. El menor sólo podía sonreír, desde lo más profundo del corazón y con completa sinceridad, se sentía tan feliz.

El mayor emanaba calor, y su traje lo raspaba, tenía las manos sudadas y su aliento olía a alcohol. Y sin embargo parecía tan perfecto, tan real, tan correcto. Mario pasó sus manos por el cuello de su perdido amigo, y lo abrazó.

Hay que repasar el hecho de que ambos se encontraban bajo el efecto de las drogas, de otra manera este jamás habría sido su reencuentro, menos con tanta gente alrededor, pero nada podía importarles menos. Estaban felices.

En el momento que Marco se inclinó y apoyo sus secos labios en los del otro, Mario sólo pudo pensar en que jamás alguien lo había mirado con una devoción tan grande como él lo hacía, y probablemente nadie lo haría. Porque el torpe beso que le estaba dando era mil veces mejor que cualquier otro que hubiese dado en su puta vida. Dios, extrañaba demasiado besar a Marco, no podía entender cómo siquiera se había alejado de él.

Nadie los miró raro, estaba muy oscuro y todo era inentendible. Marco volvió a agarrarlo de la muñeca en cuanto la canción terminó y fue a sentarse con él en un sillón. Sus labios estaban partidos, probablemente por culpa del frío, su boca sabía a ron. Una especie de electricidad recorrió sus piernas, se sintió terriblemente ligero, y algo excitado, hacía tanto que no tenía contacto humano.

‘Hablé con tu doctor’ Le susurró Marco a Mario en medio de los besos. Mario lo miró con extrañeza.

 

‘¿Mi doctor? ¿Qué?

‘Está aquí’ Marco rió y echó su cabeza un poco para atrás, señalando. Mario vio a Manuel sonriéndole con timidez, ya sabía que estaba allí, él mismo lo había obligado a ir pero ¿Hablar con Marco? 

‘¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?’ Preguntó Mario con preocupación.

‘Nada que no supiese ya. Que estás más loco que una cabra y que tu depresión es más grande que tu ego’ Se burló Marco.

Mario miró hacia abajo, estaba considerando despedir a Neuer, al parecer no estaba respetando el acuerdo de silencio entre médico y paciente. Se sentía tan avergonzado, su depresión era su secreto, su debilidad, la parte que odiaba de sí mismo.

‘Esto te va a parecer una locura…de hecho, es una locura ‘’Marco paró en seco y se mordió el labio, sin estar seguro de que fuese una buena idea seguir. Mario movió las manos con impaciencia, esperando a que continuase ‘¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo un tiempo? Ya sabes, yo me harté de toda esta mierda y me mudé a un lugar en donde nadie me conociese’

El menor primero lo miró con estupefacción, para luego tirar la cabeza para atrás y sumirse en un ataque de risa que no experimentaba hacia mucho.

‘Creo que el que está más loco que una cabra eres tú, Marco’ El aludido le pegó un codazo y le sacó la lengua, como si de un niño se tratase.

‘Claro que no, a Manuel le pareció una excelentísima idea. A ti te vendría bien un descanso de esta vida tan poco privada, y mi ama de llaves siempre se queja de que sobra mucha comida. Con lo que comes tu estaría más que satisfecha.’ Mario lo miró a los ojos.

Sabía que tenía miedo, pero no miedo de Marco. Temía de sí mismo, porque sabía que sin importar qué tan fuerte fuese su voluntad, él haría lo que fuese. Su voluntad era de lo más frágil, al menos cuando se trataba del rubio alto.

‘Está bien, hace años que no te veo, quizás sea bueno cambiar de aires’

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa noche durmió mal, como siempre. Era una sensación rara, como si un haz de luz le estuviese pegando en los ojos, o como si un ruido estruendoso no lo dejara descansar. Pero abría los ojos para encontrarse con que todo estaba absolutamente oscuro y sin más ruido que el de su propia respiración. Esto lo hacía preguntarse acertadamente si lo que en verdad pasaba era que otra cosa no lo dejaba dormir.

Se le vino a la cabeza la frase de Thomas ‘’Nadie nunca llenará tu espacio’’ él tenía perfectamente en claro que su cantante lo usaba como reemplazo de Gómez. Y aunque intentase negarlo, también sabía que Thomas era un reemplazo.

Qué iluso había sido al pensar que alguien podría llenar el espacio de Marco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discúlpenme D: Tardé años en subirlo, pero es que mi computadora murió, tuve que pedirle prestada la computadora a mi abuela para poder escribir esto.
> 
> Se me alargó un poco más de lo esperado, así que al final van a ser 4 capítulos, no 3.

Los días siguientes a su cumpleaños pasaron como un borrón, pero sin cuenta nueva. Si antes su mente volaba hacia otro planeta mientras se encontraba en acciones cotidianas, ahora el problema se había convertido en algo mil veces peor, se ponía en modo automático. Salía de su casa, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba ahí de vuelta.

Una especie de alivio lo invadía, dentro suyo sabía que debía temer, que debía sentir pánico de estarse perdiendo así de su vida. Pero no, estaba en paz con todo, se podría decir que era una manera de hacer lo banal y cotidiano algo soportable. Y su mundo era un lugar de lo más hermoso.

Después de una larga discusión con Manuel, Mario lo despidió a gritos, dejándole bien en claro lo que pensaba debía ser la posición de un psiquiatra, y que por sobretodo no tenía derecho a andar divulgando sus problemas por ahí, ni a andar diciéndole a la gente lo que deberían hacer con respecto a él. Al otro día volvió a su consultorio, con la cola entre las patas y la cabeza gacha, intentando disculparse sin necesidad de decir nada. Su psiquiatra sólo sonrío y lo dejó retomar las sesiones.

Compró, por fin, las pastillas para dormir. No parecían ser infalibles, pero lo hacía tirarse en la cama por lo menos unas seis horas al día, y si bien no lo dejaban descansar adecuadamente, por lo menos ya no tenía unas ojeras tan grandes. Lo hacía sentirse más humano de cierta manera.

Estaba asistiendo a más prácticas con la banda, el doble en una semana que en el último mes. No estaba componiendo, claro, más bien se ponía en modo automático y sólo tocaba la guitarra gracias a la maravilla de la memoria muscular, que le decía cómo eran las canciones sin necesidad de acordarse. Hasta volvió a salir con ellos a un bar después de la práctica, con resultados nada favorables.

Thomas se había ido a buscar algunas cervezas que tomar, y mientras tanto los demás se habían quedado en una especie de incómodo silencio provocado. Toni miraba para abajo algo avergonzado, mientras que Arjen tenía su cara normal de que algo olía mal. El cantante le había dirigido una significativa mirada a Toni antes de irse, y al parecer el bajista estaba intentando agujerearle la cabeza. Si las miradas mataran…

Robben le pegó un codazo a Kroos, lo que hizo que este se aclarase la garganta, aún sin demasiada predisposición a hablar. Mario sólo pudo pensar en que quizás pasaría un rato antes de que alguno se los dos se decidiese a hablar, por mientras podría vagar en su mundo libremente, sin que nadie le impidiese perderse en sus pensamientos, prestando una leve atención a la silenciosa pelea que los demás miembros de la banda libraban.

Podía asumir que se trataba de él, al parecer era de lo único que discutían. La única parte disfuncional de la banda, o por lo menos, la única parte lo suficientemente disfuncional como para lograr que los demás problemas pasasen a un segundo plano, mientras él se encontraba con la cámara de frente, una luz de linterna pegándole directo en los ojos y un tipo preguntándole ‘’Hijo ¿Estás bien?’’

Oh, dulce, dulce dramatismo que lo dejaba refugiarse en su propio y sentimental planeta. Quizás debería dejar la música para dedicarse a filmar películas. Sí, podría decir que toda su carrera musical en verdad había sido una manera de juntar dinero para poder grabar. Se convertiría en cineasta independiente y sólo la gente de gran conocimiento cultural comprendería sus historias. Mañana iría a comprarse una boina.

‘Muy bien, Escúchame Mario’ La fuerte y decidida voz de Arjen lo sacó de su letargo. Toni miraba al suelo, viéndose algo culpable. Thomas se estaba tardando mucho. ‘Hace seis meses que no tocamos en vivo, ya necesitamos salir de vuelta, la gente piensa que te estás volviendo loco o algo así. Eres parte importante de la banda y no queremos echarte, así que sólo queda que te recompongas.’

El menor no respondió de inmediato, sólo se mordió una uña. Respiró un par de veces, antes de comprender que si no respondía, la cabeza de Arjen explotaría.

‘No lo sé…’ Fue lo único que pudo salir de entre sus labios.

Toni intentó hacerse lo más pequeño posible, el ataque de ira de Arjen parecía inminente. Mario se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, no quería escuchar más reproches, no quería, por favor.

‘¡SI ES NECESARIO, YO MISMO ECHARÉ A ESE MALDITO DE LA PUTA BANDA…!’ No, en verdad no quería escuchar, se sentía al borde de las lágrimas. Lo lamentaba por Toni, pero él tendría que encargarse del bajista.

Salió y se quedó sentado en las escaleras, mirando el cielo. Lo mejor sería irse antes de que alguien saliese a buscarlo, pero no se sentía con ganas de moverse. Hacía frío, el cielo estaba despejado, las estrellas brillaban insistentemente. Alguien estaba llorando, sentado cerca de él, probablemente era algún borracho de los que se deprimen con el alcohol.

Parecía destrozado, sus sollozos lo estaban ahogando. Mario se sentía con ánimos de unirse, sin estar seguro de porqué, sólo lo necesitaba. Giró la cabeza hasta su costado, y entonces notó que era Thomas. Se acercó, preocupado.

Thomas no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazó fuertemente, y lloró apoyado en su hombro.

‘¿A quién tengo que matar?’ Preguntó Mario en un intento de mejor su humor. Thomas enterró sus dedos en el abrigo del otro, siguió sollozando un rato hasta que logró calmarse lo suficiente para decir:

‘Terminamos…él, Mario terminó conmigo’ Gotze lo abrazó aún más fuerte. No se le hacía raro. Mario Gómez había estado en una relación intermitente con Thomas desde que tenían quince años y se conocieron en la secundaria. Había sido una historia de amor de película, dos chicos populares que un día descubren que está enamorado el uno del otro y deben ocultar su amor del mundo. Se besaban en lugar escondidos y se juraron amor eterno. Pero claro, las cosas no son así de fáciles.

Ambos eran egoístas y narcisistas, Thomas se había convertido en estrella de rock y Mario se había ido a Italia a administrar empresas, ninguno deseaba ceder sus sueños para poder estar con el otro, y Thomas no pensaba hacer pública su homosexualidad, menos cuando el país lo consideraba un sex simbol mujeriego.

‘Dijo que me amaba, y que amará por siempre, pero que ya no puede más’ Siguió contando con aprehensión el mayor. Levantó un poco los ojos, mirando al cielo con melancolía ‘Agregó que quizás cuando deje de ser un bastardo egoísta lo entendería’

Mario le acarició la cabeza, y comenzó con el típico discurso que da un amigo ‘El no te merecía, Thomas…’

‘¿Sabes qué es lo peor?’ Lo interrumpió el mayor mirándolo a los ojos, no lo estaba escuchando. Mario negó con la cabeza. Thomas volvió a mirar al cielo ‘Que tiene razón, él está dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea por mí, pero yo no. Dios, soy un idiota’

El menor apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Lo quería mucho.

‘Realmente lo eres’ Lo quería lo suficiente como para poder decirle la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Esa noche soñó muy lúcidamente, eran recuerdos que se mezclaban, podía casi olerlos.  
Mario iba caminando por la calle, sin auriculares, pero cantando. En algún momento había aprendido que la gente te miraba raro si lo hacías, y por esto procuraba hacerlo sólo cuando se encontraba solo, o con gente demasiado preocupada en hacer otras cosas como para escucharlo. Ahora estaba solo, esto significaba que podía cantar sin problemas, mientras fuese en volumen bajo. Eran las dos de la mañana, probablemente habría gente durmiendo que no recibiría bien sus alaridos entrecortados.

Cantaba precisamente porque no tenía auriculares, pero si tenía una canción pegada. Era una buena canción ‘’Three changes’’ y tenía un momento interesante, en el que cantaba ‘’Siempre estoy bien, porque todo es maravilloso’’ con una voz increíblemente deprimida, y efectivamente era interesante porque Mario sabía disfrutar de las ironías. Y pocas cosas pegan tan bien como una letra alegre con una voz que indica todo lo contrario.

Él la sentía, profundamente, de manera poco frívola. La música era su vida, y no podía cantarla sin sentirla, era una idiotez   
hacerlo. Así, ensimismado en sus pensamientos como lo estaba, se encontró con una chica, con la llave en lo que presumiblemente era la fachada de su casa. Lo miró con preocupación, y de cierta manera Mario disfrutó de esto, no era tan mal actor como pensaba.

La cara de Mario era la misma pintura de la desgracia, porque estaba mimetizándose con la canción. Y entonces él se preguntó qué sería de esa chica, encontrarse con un chico que parece tan desdichado a esas horas. Ella venía hablando con alguien por teléfono, pero sus labios quedaron abiertos, en medio de una oración. Frunció un poco en ceño, sus ojos brillaron con desamparo, como preguntándose qué podría hacer, y sin encontrar solución.

Pero Mario pasó rápido por su lado, sin dejar de cantar.

El sueño entonces cambió, y se mezcló con otro recuerdo. Ya no estaba solo, y sí tenía auriculares, de hecho los estaba compartiendo con alguien más alto. Miró a su derecha, era Thomas, y estaba cantando con su voz rasposa y perfecta. Le sonreía, era más joven, lo hacía con galantería. Él era el típico galán en cierto sentido, tenía una vocación de estrella de rock increíble, estaba tan seguro de sí mismo. Mario sonrió sin darse cuenta, halagado con la atención que recibía del otro chico, que había dejado de cantar y ahora le contaba de lo impresionado que había quedado al escucharlo tocar la guitarra ‘’Estoy armando una banda de música, y tu eres perfecto, justamente lo que busco’’ y él sonreía, emocionado, esperando poder   
contarle a Marco que Thomas, un chico tan popular, le había pedido que se uniera a su banda.

Marco…

Otro recuerdo se mezcló entonces, y dolió de lo real y cercano que se sentía.

Mario y Marco se estaban besando, apoyados contra una de las paredes de la universidad a la que asistían, y la cual Mario nunca terminó. Era un lugar gigante, y había muchos rincones donde esconderse, probablemente si alguien los encontraba no les diría nada, era gente muy liberal la que asistía ahí.

Así era como se había conocido, es verdad, cuando Mario fue a inscribirse a Artes Plásticas y Marco fue a inscribirse a su tercer año en Filosofía y letras. El rubio se había dejado un montón de papeles encima del mostrador, y Mario, que estaba detrás de él fue diligentemente a devolvérselos. Antes de darse cuenta, se habían vuelto inseparables, y un día, casi como si fuese normal, habían empezado a salir juntos.

Su relación era algo rara, pero terriblemente agradable, una especie de mejores amigos con derechos. Nunca nadie habló de una relación, para ser sinceros.

‘Mierda’ Susurró el menor mientras se separaba de Marco, quien aprovechó para respirar. Mario atendió su celular, que había estado sonando insistentemente en su bolsillo. Era Thomas, al parecer la insistencia la tenía desde hacía mucho, era prácticamente un hábito de vida.

‘¿Pasa algo?’ Preguntó en voz baja Marco, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo prendía. Mario cortó la llamada y levantó la mirada, suspirando.

‘Tengo que irme. Thomas dice que es asunto de vida o muerte’ Se mordió un poco el labio ‘Aunque verdaderamente prefería quedarme aquí’

‘Está bien’ Respondió el rubio, su voz sonaba monótona, en serio no le molestaba. Sonrió torcidamente ‘De cualquier manera me tenía que ir’ Le dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de irse, sin decir más. El menor se vio sumido en una desesperanza ahogadora.

 

Mario se despertó en medio de la noche, ojeroso y aterrado. Había sido culpa de Marco. No había sido él el desalmado que se olvidó de su amigo, sino Marco. Por eso no había podido superarlo, por eso Thomas se había convertido en un sustituto, ahora todo encajaba. Todo parecía guiar hacia el mismo lugar; Si quería cerrar un ciclo, si quería mejorarse debía ir con Marco.

Eran las cinco de la mañana, momento perfecto para empezar a armar las valijas, le esperaba un viaje de varias horas. Al parecer todavía tenía cierta vocación de impulsivo dentro de él.

 

Cuando ya estaba en la estación de tren recordó que no tenía idea de en dónde vivía Marco, tampoco tenía su número de teléfono. Una especie de decepción se apoderó de sí mismo, enterrando la expectativa que había comenzado a adoptar. Buscó su celular en el bolsillo, antes de recodar que ya no tenía uno. Estuvo mirando el mapa como un tarado un rato, sin estar seguro de que hacer.

Un pensamiento recorrió su cabeza. Sí, sería fácil, pero tendría que tirar el poco orgullo que le quedaba al mismo lugar donde arrojó su celular. Pensó un rato más, pero esa parecía ser la única salida que le quedaba, y tuvo que tirar su cabeza hacia atrás, porque antes que ir al consultorio de Manuel y admitirle que tenía razón, prefería ir y escupirle a Arjen en la cara.

Pero no, era la única manera, tendría que ir con Manuel y preguntarle dónde carajo vive Marco, porque él era tan inútil que pensaba irse de viaje sin saber a dónde.

Se tomó un taxi a la salida de la estación, el conductor lo reconoció, se emocionó mucho y empezó a hablar sin descanso. Su verborragia era apabullante, le hacía acordar un poco a Thomas…’’Pobre Thomas, ojalá esté bien’’ se sentía algo culpable de dejarlo tirado en ese estado, pero no podía cuidar de él ahora mismo. La peor suerte se la llevaba Toni, que tendría que aguantar la ira de Arjen al tener a dos miembros viajando en busca de sus amores. Dios, tanta cursilería lo iba a hacer vomitar.

Firmó un par de cosas que el taxista le pasó. Este le aseguró que no hacía falta que pagara, Mario pensó que era mejor así, ya que no llevaba efectivo encima.

Cuando se bajó, vio que Neuer recién estaba abriendo las puertas de su consultorio, le sonrió amablemente, un poco confundido.

‘Hoy no tenemos turno, Mario’

‘Lo sé’ Lo cortó secamente, no quería andar con rodeos ‘¿Tienes la dirección de Mario?’

La cara de Manuel era un poema. Estaba intentando con todo su ser no echarle en cara que desde un principio tenía razón, y que ir a la casa de Marco era la mejor opción. Le anotó la dirección en un papel, el cual dobló y le entregó con una sonrisa doblada, como aguantándose una carcajada.

‘Creo que el tren que te anoté va directamente, serán unas tres horas de viaje, pide un folleto con un mapa del lugar cuando llegues, así sabrás como ubicarte’

Mario agarró el papel mirando hacia abajo, con algo de vergüenza, pero Manuel no lo soltó.

‘¿Sabes, Mario? Estaba pensando en aumentar la cuota, no tienes problema ¿Cierto?’ Le dijo con burla en la voz. Mario soltó un bufido, pero no replicó, sabía que era la manera que tenía de cobrarse el arranque de ira que tuvo en su consultorio el otro día. Era justo, más tomando en cuenta que al final tenía razón. Malditos Psiquiatras sabelotodo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de dar muchas vueltas en un pueblo del cual sabía poco y nada logró, gracias a una amable señora, ubicar la dirección de Marco. Era un pequeño pueblo que se había levantado en una interminable llanura, rodeada por la nada misma. El perfecto lugar para un escritor agotado.

Tocó el timbre, algo sorprendido. Marco tenía un nivel de dramatismo que casi superaba al de Mario, por eso este esperaba que lo recibiesen unos guardias con intercomunicadores. Luego recordó que la fama no se sufre tanto cuando se es escritor, y que por eso tanta seguridad no sería necesaria. O quizás Marco, a diferencia del menor, sí había madurado, quién sabe.

Una señora de unos cincuenta años, con expresión severa y presencia pulcra, abrió las grandes puertas de roble. Lo miró   
fijamente a los ojos, y Mario se sintió un poco cohibido.

‘¿Sí? ¿Qué necesita?’ Soltó la mujer con algo de acidez.

‘Yo…’ Mario se aclaró la garganta, nervioso ‘Quería saber si Marco se encuentra en casa’

La mujer lo examinó de arriba abajo, y de a poco una extraña dulzura se apropió de su expresión, sus ojos se volvieron cálidos, y una sonrisa reemplazó la mueca fruncida que antes tenía.

‘Pero si es usted un joven muy apuesto. Pase, pase’ Se movió hacia el costado, dejando que Mario entrase con su maleta ‘A ver si le puede enseñar al señor Reus a comer un poco más y a fumar menos’

…Acaso esa señora ¿Le estaba diciendo gordo? El chico la miró con el ceño algo fruncido, pero prefirió no decir nada. La, aparentemente, ama de llaves le señaló hacia arriba.

‘El señor se encuentra en su estudio, él mismo le indicará dónde está la habitación de invitados’

Efectivamente, luego de que Mario subiese laboriosamente las escaleras con su pesada maleta, se encontró a Marco sentado, fumando con la ventana abierta, y leyendo lo que presumiblemente sería un manuscrito.

Una ola de pánico invadió el pecho del joven ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? No era para nada sensato, las decisiones apuradas nunca llevan a nada bueno. Marco movió la cabeza, por fin notando que estaba allí, Mario sonrió como disculpándose, terriblemente avergonzado.

Marco se paró, y con cuatro largos pasos estuvo parado al lado de Mario. Le sonrió como un padre lo hace con su hijo.

‘Decidiste venir’ Le acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano ‘Me alegro tanto de que lo hayas hecho’

Mario sintió que algo dentro de él se derretía, que sus piernas no lo sostendrían por mucho tiempo más. Era injusto que existiese gente como Marco ¿Qué quedaba para los demás?

Quizás, pensó Mario, la depresión no es tan mala después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

A Mario le gustaría decir que se resistió, le gustaría pensar que siguió los propósitos con los que había llegado, pero bueno, eso sería una mentira. No pudo resistirse, de hecho, ni siquiera lo intentó. La carne era débil, y mientras más lo pensaba, más cuenta se daba cuenta de que las cosas estaban destinadas a terminar así. No, no era lo mejor, pero nunca había tenido alternativa, Marco era Marco, Mario era Mario, y ninguno de los dos podía resistirse al otro.

Al menos podía estar orgulloso de que la culpa no había sido completamente suya, él no había dado el primer paso, si Marco lo hubiese dejado pasar, él también lo habría hecho, se habría dado la vuelta y derechito para su casa. Pero no, Marco, había acariciado su mejilla y de a poco se había acercado. Mario no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que no sintió los finos labios de Marco reposándose contra los suyos. Desde hacía cuanto lo estaba conteniendo, no sabía, quizás desde hacía un minuto, quizás desde la última vez que Marco lo besó, quizás durante toda su vida.

También se dio cuenta en ese momento de que algo cambiaba. El principal problema de Mario probablemente había sido no poder concentrase en el aquí y ahora, de ahí salía su constante ansiedad. Cuando el rubio lo besaba parecía olvidarse de que algo ocurría a su alrededor, parecía olvidarse de todo. 

No puso la más mínima resistencia, por el contrario, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, e intentó acercarse lo que más pudo, respondiendo hambrientamente al beso. Marco lo apoyó gentilmente contra la pared, riéndose un poco, no a forma de burla, sino porque lo había extrañado. Ambos se habían extrañado. ¡Mierda que se habían extrañado!

La piel de Mario ardía allí donde Marco lo tocaba, su ser anhelaba más contacto. Era patético, pero lo necesitaba más de lo que creía. Ese ardor, sin embargo, no era nada en comparación con el ardor qué sentía en su pecho. Sintió ganas de llorar, sin saber si por felicidad o tristeza.

Un rato más tarde, el ama de llaves subió a avisarles que la comida estaba lista, si la sintieron o no, no lo sé, de cualquier manera la ignoraron. Ella sólo sonrió, feliz de ver al señor Reus ensimismado en algo que no fuese su escritura. No volvió a subir en toda la tarde, eventualmente ellos bajaron, hambrientos, sonrojados y despeinados, ella les dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, pero no dijo nada. Era mejor de esa manera.

En el tiempo que había pasado no se habían olvidado el uno del otro, quizás se tardaron un poco en volver a acostumbrarse, pero en cuanto lo hicieron se dieron cuenta de que en verdad no importaba cuanto tiempo hubiese pasado, hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.

Marco no le mostró la habitación de invitados a Mario, pero si le mostro su habitación, cuya cama estaba demasiado arreglada, como si hacía bastante no hubiese dormido ahí.

Se despojaron de las ropas molestas que los estorbaban, y se ocuparon de desarmar todo lo que pudieron la tan pulcra cama. En el revoltijo en el que se enredaron, Mario fue feliz, y pensó que podría serlo por siempre si tan sólo se quedase allí, seguro entre los brazos de Marco. Sabía que las cosas no eran tan simples.

‘Ha pasado un largo, largo tiempo ¿No lo crees?’ La pregunta de Marco jamás fue contestada en voz alta.

Sí, había pasado un largo, largo tiempo.

 

*

 

Mario se despertó en medio de la noche, con su cabeza en el pecho de Marco y los brazos de este alrededor suyo. La felicidad ya no estaba ahí, más bien sentía miedo, esta no era la razón por la que había ido allí, no quería volver con Marco, no era lo buscaba, quería hablar con él, dejar en claro qué había pasado. Ahora esa idea le parecía la de una ex-novia histérica y obsesiva que jamás lo había superado, no podía dejar de pensar que él era algo así.

Dios mío ¿Qué había pensado? No podía llegar a casa de Marco de la nada, menos entregarse a él tan fácilmente ¿O había sido al revés? ¿Marco se había entregado a Mario? No, no, nadie se había entregado a nadie, había sido más bien un acuerdo mutuo. Entonces ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentirse estafado?

Temía que la historia se repitiese, que Marco perdiese el interés por él y todo terminase mal para ambos. Estuvo despierto por un rato, acurrucado, hasta que volvió a hacerse consciente del calor que emanaba el rubio, un calor acogedor, que lo envolvía y evitaba que se escapase.

Lágrimas silenciosas rodaron por las mejillas del chico, pero se secaron antes de poder seguir cayendo. Para entonces, Mario ya estaba dormido, apretándose aún más que antes contra el cuerpo del otro. 

Soñó toda la noche con situaciones diferentes entre sí, pero con algo en común, en todas ellas tenía una tarea, algo que realizar, pero nunca lo lograba. Si tenía un auto que devolver, se perdía, las calles se alargaban, se mezclaban entre sí y lo dejaban confundido, si tenía un ensayo que terminar, las hojas nunca terminaban y su mano escribía increíblemente lento.

 

*

 

Cuando volvió a despertarse estaba solo, la cama estaba fría y no había rastro de Marco. Se lo esperaba, las cosas no podían ser perfectas y Marco seguro tenía cosas que hacer. Pero por más que se lo repitiera, esto no terminaba de consolarlo.

Tomó una ducha en el baño dentro de la habitación, al salir buscó en su maleta su cepillo de dientes y un cambio de ropa. Su boca sabía realmente rara, se la cepilló hasta que no sintió nada. Se peinó un poco, sorprendido de que sus ojeras no fuesen tan notorias, incluso aunque hubiese dormido mal. Deberían vender Marcos en comprimidos, pero sin la necesidad de una receta de doctor, tendrían que ser de venta libre, simplemente cuando alguien necesitase sentirse mejor, podría tomarse uno.

Mario se agarró de los bordes de lavabo, y suspiró con los ojos cerrados, estaba pensando estupideces monumentales, si seguía así terminaría enloqueciendo.

Su reflejo en el espejo le dijo, una vez más, que ya era muy tarde.

Cuando terminó de vestirse bajó y se encontró con que el almuerzo ya estaba servido, con una copa de vino reluciente acompañándolo. Mario, que se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, comenzó a devorar rápidamente lo que el plato contenía.

‘¡Ya sabía yo que usted era de los que comen bien!’ Dijo el ama de llaves, haciendo que Mario saltase un poco en su silla, nuevamente preguntándose si tendría que estar ofendido. ‘Si tan solo pudiese lograr lo mismo con el señor’ Se lamentó mientras chasqueaba la lengua. El chico asintió pausadamente, sin saber que decir.

‘Discúlpeme, creo que no nos hemos presentado. Soy Mario, Mario Gotze’ Se presentó extendiendo su mano luego de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta. El ama de llaves no extendió la suya.

‘Claro que lo eres’ Le respondió con una sonrisa maternal ‘Puedes llamarme Agatha, ya que por lo que veo, nos terminaremos familiarizando el uno con el otro. No tiene sentido andarse con formalidades’ Agatha subió una ceja. Mario, que sabía que este simple movimiento conllevaba mucho más de lo que deseaba, se sonrojó y bajó la mirada ‘De hecho, Mario, el señor Marco me ha hablado mucho de ti’

‘¿En serio?’ Preguntó el chico con verdadero asombro.

‘Sí, deberías sentirte especial, poco es el tiempo que habla conmigo, se la suele pasar encerrado en su estudio, sobretodo en días como estos, cuando tiene una entrega cerca’

‘Espera ¿Tiene una entrega cerca?’ Agatha suspiró con impaciencia ante esta pregunta.

‘Niño ¿Vas a preguntarme de nuevo todo lo que diga?’ Respondió con mirada severa. Mario susurró por lo bajo que él no era un niño ‘Sí, en tres días tiene que entregar el manuscrito final de su libro’ Le explicó mientras sacudía el inexistente polvo de las repisas ‘Dudo que lo vuelvas a ver hasta entonces’

Mario sintió entonces una gran pesadez en la parte baja del estómago, estaba confirmado, había decidido tomarse sus vacaciones de manera muy apurada, y esto no sólo era malo para él, sino que para Marco también lo era. Agatha vio la mirada en su cara y decidió animarlo.

‘Cielo, no te preocupes, no podrías haber llegado en un momento más justo, Marco te necesita más de lo que crees, y por lo que veo, tú lo necesitas a él’ Con eso, dio la charla por terminada y comenzó a preparar unas galletas para la tarde 

 

*

 

‘Me alegra que le guste tanto mi comida, Mario’ Le comentó Agatha más tarde. Ambos estaban sentados en el patio, comiendo las galletas recién salidas del horno y recibiendo el calor del sol. El pasto de afuera era muy verde, se notaba que rara vez el sol pegaba como en ese momento, ya que todas las cosas conservaban su color de manera fuerte ‘Los vecinos me aman, siempre termino regalándoles masitas y pasteles caseros, ya que rara vez el señor los come’

‘¿Y por qué cocina tanto entonces, Agatha?’ Para entonces, Mario y Agatha habían desarrollado una especie de juego implícito, se estaban tratando con excesivo respeto y de manera señorial, incluso sus movimientos se habían vuelto más fingidos. Ambos se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

‘Podría llamarle costumbre, quizás incluso terqueza, tengo que cocinar y obligar al señor a comer de vez en cuando, lo último que deseo es que muera de inanición’ El ama de llaves sacudió la cabeza con reprobación, mientras bebía delicadamente un sorbo de la taza de fina porcelana ‘Se lo juro, Mario, si yo no estuviese aquí, hace mucho habrían hallado al señor encerrado en su estudio, muerto por descuido’

‘Eso es horrible, Agatha’ Mario fingió estar horrorizado, abriendo mucho la boca y apoyándose una mano en el pecho ‘El señor en cualquier momento le va a sacar canas verdes’

‘Créame que lo sé, Mario, lo sé’ Le aseguró ‘Pero con el tiempo he llegado a apreciarlo mucho como para dejarlo tirado así como así. Aparte, la vida aquí es un poco más divertida’ Le confió con una sonrisa.

‘No me diga’ Mario mordió una de las galletas. Realmente estaban deliciosas. Una hoja cayó sobre la mesa, el chico no tenía la más mínima idea de plantas, pero sabía que la cosa esa con muchas ramas era un árbol, uno muy grande y fácil de escalar, seguramente del tipo que un niño amaría tener. Quizás debería intentar hacerlo.

‘Sí, sí, se lo aseguro, aquí jamás me aburro. Por ejemplo ¿Sabía usted que yo soy un personaje en una de las novelas del señor?’ Le comentó con mucha emoción ‘Si bien me hizo más ácida de lo que realmente soy, mi personaje es de vital importancia en el argumento, gracias a ella el personaje principal puede determinar que el bien y el mal universal no existen realmente, que cada uno debe decidir qué es lo que está bien y qué es lo que no.’

‘Espere un momento, señora Agatha’ la interrumpió Mario, extrañado ‘¿Esa es la clase de historias que Marco…el señor Reus escribe?’

‘Esa misma’ Sonrió con orgullo el ama de llaves ‘El señor ha madurado mucho en poco tiempo. Su primer novela fue la típica rosa destinada a vender, la segunda fue una de aventura, también destinada a vender’ Mario asintió, recordaba haberlas leído ‘Eso fue todo lo que hizo por un tiempo, vender, conseguirse clubes de admiradoras, vivir como una estrella, pero en el anonimato que logran tener los escritores’ Agatha le lanzó una mirada de complicidad, sabiendo que Mario estaba mucho más expuesto ‘Pero un día esto dejó de ser suficiente para él, comenzó a explorar su cabeza más y más, a leer libros de otros estilos y a prestar atención a las cosas que yo decía. Me confesó una vez que yo lo había inspirado a avanzar, a preguntarse el porqué de las cosas’ Le contó con orgullo de madre.

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando por un momento.

Vaya que Marco había cambiado, él sí había madurado. Mario no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, mientras que el rubio avanzaba y lograba hacer obras que realmente lo enorgulleciesen, Mario estaba experimentando una especie de retroceso, cada vez sus obras se volvían menos importantes y menos complejas, cada vez le importaban menos. Tragó fuerte, seguro de que esto era una especie de señal. El ama de llaves pareció salir de su ensimismamiento también, mirando el reloj.

‘Termine de comer, Mario, por favor. En un rato ya tendré que irme.’ Lo invitó Agatha, señalando el plato ‘Realmente ha sido un placer hablar con usted, el señor Reus no había traído a nadie desde la señorita Caroline, y para ser sincera muchas veces me aburro estando aquí sola, no hay mucho que hacer más que echarle un ojo al señor’

Mario se atragantó un poco con su té al escuchar el nombre ‘’Caroline’’, Agatha lo notó, pero decidió seguir hablando como si nada.

‘Temo que las cosas empeoren ahora que terminó con ella, muchas mañanas yo llegaba aquí y él no estaba. Una vez se pasó tres días fuera de la casa, cuando por fin dio señales de vida le eché una reprimenda tan grande que perfectamente podría haber hecho que un criminal se sintiera mal. No deseo que eso se repita.’

‘Wow, tres días, eso es…mucho tiempo’ Mario intentó responder. Agatha miró una vez más su reloj, y se paró, acomodando su ropa.

‘Realmente debo irme, pero antes de hacerlo le daré unas cuantas indicaciones’ Le explicó Agatha como si fuese cosa de vida o muerte. Marió asintió, algo confundido ‘El señor no va a salir de su cuarto por cuenta propia en los siguientes días, se encerró con llave. La cena está en la heladera, sólo métala al microondas cuando sienta hambre y caliéntela un poco’

‘No hay problema’

‘Mañana yo me encargaré de obligar al señor a comer y bañarse, pero por hoy necesito que usted se encargue de darle de comer. Golpee su puerta hasta que abra, sea todo lo insistente que pueda. Si lo ve fumando, hágale recordar que eso lo matará, no es que vaya a servir de algo, pero usted hágalo’ Mario asintió, aún más confundido que antes ‘Hay llaves de casa colgadas en la sala de estar para cuando desee salir, sólo hágalo, es una pérdida de tiempo intentar avisarle al señor’

‘Claro, Agatha, lo que usted diga’

‘Una última cosa, cuando vaya a dejarle la comida, también llévele una botella con agua, o algo para que no se deshidrate’ Ella le dirigió una última sonrisa ‘Espero que esté muy bien, señor Mario'

El chico se quedó pensando después de recibir tantas instrucciones, quizás Marco no había madurado tanto como él pensaba, por el contrario, parecía estar viviendo también una especie de retroceso. Mario sonrió, feliz de saber que ambos eran unos inmaduros sin remedio.

 

*

 

Eran cerca de las doce de la noche cuando a Mario lo golpeó el hambre. Se había pasado varias horas viendo los Blu-Ray de Star Wars versión extendida que Marco poseía, fascinado y preguntándose cómo era que él todavía no se los había comprado. Estos dos días había sentido más hambre de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo, quizás era por el largo viaje, quizás era porque ya se estaba sintiendo mejor, no lo sabía. En cualquier caso era un cambio grato, extrañaba disfrutar de la comida.

Marco tenía un piano, y Mario se había puesto a juguetear con él, extrañamente seguro de que nadie lo escucharía. La verdad estaba perdiendo la práctica, nunca había sido tan bueno como el rubio, pero más o menos podía defenderse. Esto hacía que lamentase el no haber traído su guitarra, Marco no parecía tener ninguna, y por algún extraño motivo, Mario se sentía inspirado. Tuvo que volcar su inspiración en el piano, pero al no estar familiarizado con él sintió que algo le faltaba a su composición.

Sonrió cuando abrió la heladera y se encontró con que Agatha había dejado preparada una lasagna que se veía realmente deliciosa, con un vino Malbec al lado para acompañarla. Mario no sabía mucho de vinos, pero decidió que no habría problema de comer la lasagna junto a este.

La calentó en el microondas mientras buscaba platos, cubiertos, servilletas, pan, en fin, todo lo necesario para poder comerla. Cuando el aparato marcó que la cena estaba lista, Mario halló una canasta perfecta para llevar todo, incluyendo una botella de vino y una de agua mineral.

Estaba nervioso, y sabía por qué. Marco estaba encerrado, no quería ir a molestarlo, sabía que el rubio tenía que terminar con la historia rápido, era un compromiso que tenía con la editorial y no podía rehuir de él. Por otro lado, lo único que haría sería asegurarse de que comiera, y ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que acompañándolo?

Sí, en realidad esta era una triste excusa, la verdad es que sólo quería verlo, él mismo había pasado noches sin comer, y no por eso se había muerto. Respiró profundamente, ya estaba decidido, iría y lo obligaría a comer, sin importar que tan difícil fuese.

‘Bendita seas Agatha por darme una excusa’ Pensó Mario mientras subía las escaleres.

Mario no esperaba esto, sabía que Marco no abriría a la primera, pero después de diez minutos y un sinfín de gritos había esperado que Marco se dignase a dirigirle la palabra. En este punto estaba más cerca de que los vecinos llamaran a la policía a causa de sus gritos.

Se había comenzado a asustar ¿Le habría pasado algo a Marco? ¿Por qué no respondía? Una idea se formó rápidamente en la cabeza del chico, e inmediatamente supo que no había otra solución, corrió con la canasta en el brazo hasta el piso de abajo, y con las llaves que había vuelto a colgar, abrió la puerta que daba al patio.

Allí estaba, el árbol de especie desconocida que convenientemente pasaba cerca de la ventana del estudio de Marco, sería difícil subirlo con una canasta en el brazo, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Antes de hacerlo recogió un par de piedras pequeñas y las metió.

Mientras subía con dificultad, se dio cuenta que las piedras no tenían sentido, si no lo había escuchado gritar por diez minutos tampoco escucharía el sonido de estas golpeando contra su vidrio. Las dejó en la canasta de cualquier manera, pensando que quizás sí lo había escuchado, pero había decidido ignorarlo.  
Finalmente logró llegar hasta la rama que daba a la ventana de Marco, que era lo suficientemente firme como para permitirle deslizarse. Mario no logró tirar la primera piedra, ya que antes vio a Marco, y del ataque de risa que tuvo, casi se cae.

Marco escribía furiosamente, con la boca algo abierta en concentración y unos lentes gigantes que parecían de anciano, estaba sentado con las piernas en posición de indio y de lo encorvado que estaba parecía un signo de interrogación. El menor jamás lo había visto tan desarreglado.

El escritor pareció notar el brusco movimiento que se produjo afuera una vez que Mario casi se cae. Le tomó un par de segundo darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando, y un par de segundos más entender que lo es estaba colgando de la rama de afuera no era un ladrón, sino Mario, quien por algún extraño motivo experimentaba un ataque de risa. Se sacó los auriculares -‘Ahhh’ pensó Marco ‘estaba usando auriculares’- y se apresuró a abrirle la ventana a su amigo.

‘Mario ¿Estás loco?’ Le preguntó el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos, realmente preocupado.

‘No, lo siento’ Contestó el menor, quien todavía no superaba el ataque de risa ‘Pero tenía que asegurarme de que comieras, se lo prometí a Agatha’ Marco lo miró, realmente preocupado.

‘Mario, hay una maldita escalera en el cobertizo, hubiese sido mucho más fácil usarla. De hecho, mejor idea hubiese sido…no sé, otra cosa, dejarme sin comer. Te podrías haber hecho mucho daño si te caías de ese árbol’ El rubio suspiró.

‘Es tu culpa, Marco, estuve diez minutos golpeando a tu puerta y gritándote que abrieses, tenía miedo de que algo te hubiese pasado ¿A qué volumen escuchas música, vas a quedarte sordo?’

‘…Tiene razón’ Admitió Marco, y Mario sonrió, victorioso ‘De cualquier manera no deberías haber hecho eso, fue muy peligroso’

‘¿Acaso envejeciste 30 años? Vamos Marco, fuiste tú el que me enseñó cómo abrir cerraduras con un clip, esto era algo de todos los días para ti’ Le contestó Mario, sentándose en el suelo junto a la canasta, mientras se frotaba un poco el poco el pie. La verdad sí se había lastimado, pero no lo admitiría. Marco también se sentó en el suelo, sacándose los lentes y estirando los brazos.

‘Yo envejecí 30 años, tu subiste 30 kilos, así son las cosas, solcito mío’ Le sonrió al menor con sorna, ganándose que este le tirara una servilleta en la cara. ‘Dios ¿Qué hora es?’ Mario miró su reloj.

‘La una menos cuarto’  
‘Vaya’ se sonrió Marco ‘Parece que por primera vez en la vida, desde que soy escritor estoy adelantado con una entrega, creo que me merezco un premio’ Comenzó a hurgar en la canasta que Mario había traído ‘Mmm, lasagna, me parece el premio perfecto’

‘Ya debe estar un poco fría, si quieres bajo a calentarla’ Se ofreció Mario mientras agarraba la canasta, Marco puso su mano sobre la de él y le sonrió como a un niño.

‘Mario, está bien así, la prefiero así’

‘Vaya que tienes gustos raros’

‘Eso me suelen decir. Al parecer mientras más raro algo, más me gusta’ Marco le guiñó un ojo y Mario intentó controlar su sonrojo. A la gente de esa casa le gustaba implicar más cosas de las que decían.

Ambos se pararon y despejaron un rincón del escritorio de Marco, acomodando todas las cosas para poder comer cómodamente. Descorcharon el vino y se sirvieron. La lasagna efectivamente estaba fría, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó. Marco comía de manera mucho más elegante y pausada que Mario, haciéndolo sentir un poco cohibido.

‘¿De qué se trata tu historia?’ Preguntó Mario cuando los minutos comenzaron a pasar sin que nadie dijese nada, intentando desesperadamente llenar el silencio.

‘Es difícil de explicar’ Sonrió Marco mientras jugaba con un pedazo de lasagna ‘¿Alguna vez has visto 2001: Odisea al espacio?’

‘Sí, sí, hace mucho tiempo pero sí’ Asintió pausadamente el menor, la verdad es que nunca había terminado de comprenderla ¿Qué había con ese gran feto? ‘¿Tiene algo que ver con tu historia?’

‘No exactamente’ Marco se detuvo un segundo a tomar lo que quedaba de su copa y servir más vino a la de ambos. ‘Pero hace un par de meses volví a verla, y me fascinó la idea de inteligencia superior y universal que poseía la gente de Júpiter, me hacía recordar a un Dios de cierta manera. Esa misma noche me senté y empecé a hacer notas para decidir acerca de qué escribir en este libro. Recién paré a la tarde del otro día, cuando Agatha amenazó con derribar la puerta’ Marco lo miró muy seriamente ‘lo peor es que sé que sería capaz’

Mario no pudo evitar reírse imaginando a la elegante señora derribando una puerta, no era una imagen con demasiado sentido.

‘Entonces ¿El libro se trata de extraterrestres?’ Preguntó el menor, que seguía sin captar muy bien la idea.

‘No’ El mayor río un poco, mientras seguía tomando ‘En mi libro existe una idea de que cualquier persona que alcance cierto nivel de sabiduría universal, puede convertirse en un ser superior, estos seres tienen una especie de comité allá arriba y se encargan de dirigir todo. Son lo que nosotros llamaríamos ‘’Dios’’ básicamente. Claro que la gente de aquí abajo no está enterada de que esto pasa, y son pocas las personas que alcanzan el nivel de sabiduría necesario.’

‘¿Así crees que son las cosas?’ Mario, que ya había acabado su segunda copa, preguntó con verdadero interés.

‘Mis opiniones al respecto me las reservo. La verdad es que yo no he alcanzado un nivel de sabiduría superior, por eso no puedo estar seguro de qué pasa y qué no.’

‘¿Te gustaría alcanzarlo?’

‘La verdad no lo sé, soy feliz con lo que sé de por momento.’ Marco movió un poco el contenido de su copa, mirando hacia la nada ‘Entre nosotros, dudo que cualquier habitante de este planeta pueda decir si el Dios en el que creemos existe o no. Las personas pueden tener tendencias a creer en algo, pero de allí a confirmar que algo es completamente real, hay un salto muy grande’ El rubio lo miró seriamente ‘¿Tú qué crees?’

Mario se terminó de tomar el contenido de su copa antes de contestar, también muy seriamente.

‘Yo creo que deberías dejar de ver el History Channel, tantos programas de extraterrestres te están haciendo mal a la cabeza’ 

Marco lo miró con el ceño un poco fruncido, como si no terminase de entender de qué estaba hablando. Entonces lo comprendió, y comenzó a reírse muy fuerte. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente calmado como para seguir hablando, se pasó las manos por la cara, frotándose los ojos.

‘Lo siento, lo siento, tienes razón. Es que hace varios días que estoy con esto, ya estoy llegando a la parte final, no tengo una buena conclusión a la que llegar, y no deseo dejar a mi protagonista sin su conclusión, eso sería frustrante’

‘Realmente lo sería, lo malo es que no puedo ayudarte ahí. Realmente no sé por qué cosas ha pasado tu personaje.’ Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, ya no tenían más hambre, y al vino cada vez le quedaba menos contenido.

‘Lamento haberte dejado todo el día solo, Mario. Soy un pésimo anfitrión’ Se disculpó el mayor, cambiando de tema.

‘Para nada, Marco, soy yo el que debería disculparse por haber llegado tan repentinamente, sin avisarte’ Lo interrumpió rápidamente el guitarrista.

‘Mario’ Marco lo miró profundamente a los ojos, agarrando su mano. Su mirada era muy fuerte, Mario sentía que debía bajar la vista o terminaría por perderse en sus ojos ‘en serio estoy muy feliz de que hayas decidido venir’

Mario tuvo que bajar la mirada, era demasiado para él. Algo cambió en el ambiente, el silencio ya no era uno incómodo, pero si era pesado. Había una especie de corriente eléctrica recorriendo el aire, atrayéndolos entre sí. Marco comenzó a acariciar su mano, y Mario entonces supo que Marco no terminaría el libro esa noche.

Una vez más, fue Marco el primero en acercarse, así parecía ser las cosas. Se acercó, siempre mirándolo a los ojos, Mario pensó que si no lo besaba, moriría. Por suerte lo hizo, lo besó suavemente, en una posición algo incómoda, ya que Mario seguía sentado, mientras que Marco se agachaba frente a él.

Para su suerte, no tardaron mucho en levantarse e irse a los tumbos a la habitación de Marco. De vuelta, nadie le enseñó la habitación de invitados a Mario, y él comenzaba a dudar que en algún momento alguien fuese a hacerlo.

De cualquier manera, esa noche las cosas cambiaron, Mario se animó y fue esta vez él quien lideró las cosas, Marco sonrió y lo dejó. Al final parecía no importar quién se lo hacía a quién, mientras estuviesen juntos, eso era todo lo que importaba.

 

*

 

Dos gritos de asombro se levantaron en medio del silencio de la mañana, estruendosos. Ambos tenían toda la razón de ser, ya que cosas como estas no se veían todos los días.

El primer grito fue de Agatha, que cuando llegó a la casa se encontró a Marco y Mario felizmente sentados en la mesa, desayunando juntos. Esto era un suceso que debía recordarse, el sacar a Marco de su encierro cerca de un día de presentación no era algo normal. La pobre señora casi se desmaya de la sorpresa. Mario rápidamente fue a socorrerla, temiendo que algo le hubiese pasado. Marco sólo rodó los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco, sabía que a Agatha no le había pasado nada, que sólo estaba siendo exagerada para hacerlo sentir mal.

Mario la ayudó a levantarse, y el ama de llaves le comentó que había visto cosas raras en su vida, pero nunca algo como esto.

Agatha se puso a lavar los platos que habían quedado de la noche anterior, y también todo el lío que los chicos habían dejado en la cocina al preparar un simple café con tostadas. Realmente eran unos niñitos. Antes de hacerlo, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa, y a Mario se le dio por revisarlo.

Fue entonces cuando el segundo grito se alzó.

>

No podía creerlo. En serio no podía. Sabía que Thomas era un idiota, pero por una vez había decidido hacer las cosas bien. Por supuesto que sería mil veces mejor de esta manera, ya no tendría que andar escondiéndose. Mario le pasó el periódico a Marco, que lo leyó con intriga en la cara, y apenas terminó lanzó una estruendosa risa.

‘¿Quién lo diría?’ Le preguntó Marco, genuinamente sorprendido ‘Me refiero a que, todos sabíamos que Thomas tiraba para ese bando, pero jamás a nadie se le ocurrió que algún día saldría del clóset’ Marco lo miró profundamente a los ojos y dijo una cosa antes de volver a su estudio, a terminar con los últimos detalles del libro. ‘Quizás tu deberías hacer lo mismo’

Agatha le sonrió, emocionada, antes de subir a limpiar el baño, dejando una vez más a Mario completamente solo, preguntándose qué mierda había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marco no logró terminar el manuscrito esa tarde, y después de recibir una furiosa llamada de su agente, se sintió algo rebelde y no quiso encerrarse esa noche a trabajar. Necesitaba buscar una resolución, el final del libro ya estaba escrito, a excepción de unas pocas oraciones, las que se suponía terminarían de una vez y por todas con las dudas de Maxwell, su protagonista. Pero no estaba seguro, no sabía qué camino debía tomar, por alguna extraña razón no lograba sentir empatía por él, no sabía a qué conclusión llegaría.

Mario había estado tocando toda la tarde una canción en el piano, de vez en cuando cambiaba, pero al final siempre llegaba a la misma. Marco no podía concentrarse en qué le faltaba a su historia, pero sí estaba seguro de qué le faltaba a la canción de Mario.

‘Por favor ya deja esa canción’ Le espetó Marco, fingiendo estar molesto. Abruptamente Mario dejó de tocar, con cara de miedo. El rubio río por dentro, a veces no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan educado y tan molesto al mismo tiempo, no tenía sentido.

‘Lo siento, lo siento’ Se disculpó Mario rápidamente, para luego suspirar ‘Es sólo que no sé cómo terminarla. Me puse a tocar cosas diferentes para intentar buscar algo que me inspirara, pero simplemente no sé qué ponerle’

‘¿Piensas hacer plagio?’ Preguntó Marco muy serio, con las cejas levantadas.

‘Pues ya sabes lo que dicen: El verdadero artista no es aquel que crea de la nada, sino aquel que sabe disimular que está copiando…o algo así’ Le respondió Mario con un guiño, ya había entendido que el otro sólo lo estaba molestando ‘¿Por casualidad no tienes una guitarra? Sería mucho más fácil con una’

‘Mmm, no, no tengo ninguna’ Marco pareció pensar por un momento ‘Pero sé dónde puedes conseguir una’ Agregó rápidamente, sacando dos abrigos del perchero y tirándole uno a Mario, que obviamente era muy largo ‘nos vamos ya mismo’

‘Disculpa’ Mario se levantó rápidamente, y comenzó a seguir a Marco, quién ya estaba abriendo la puerta de manera muy apresurada ‘¿No tienes un libro que terminar?’

‘Tú tienes una canción que terminar, eso es más importante por ahora’

‘De hecho no, no lo es. Mi canción puede esperar, tú estás obligado a terminar tu libro’

‘Cállate, solcito, o tendré que callarte’ Marco le pegó un codazo. Ya estaban afuera. ‘Y comienza a caminar que si no te quedarás atrás’

La noche ya estaba empezando a caer sobre el pueblo, las estrellas de a poco comenzaban a aparecer, y la luna ya se perfilaba, el sol todavía se negaba a irse del todo, se agarraba del cielo con los últimos rayos que le quedaban, Mario puso toda su atención en el paisaje, maravillado de lo hermoso que era.

Marco entonces tomó la mano de Mario, y este se olvidó de su poetización y del cielo, sólo podía pensar en la fría piel de Marco tocando la suya.

Agatha había mencionado que Marco solía pasar mucho tiempo en un bar que estaba a unas cuadras, en donde trabajaba André, uno de los mejores amigos del rubio. Lo que ella no había mencionado era que el lugar incluía un escenario enorme, con muchas mesas para ir a ver músicos en vivo. El lugar era efectivamente mucho más que un simple bar.

Se sentaron en la barra, Marco pidió un Cuba libre para él y un destornillador para Mario. Cuando les trajeron los tragos, Marco le presentó al cantinero, André, habló en susurros con él por un par de segundos y luego se disculpó, alegando que debía ir a hablar con alguien.

‘Así que tú eres el famoso Mario’ Le sonrió André rápidamente. ‘En realidad no es como si no conociera tu cara, sales en la tele todo el tiempo, sería difícil no hacerlo ¿Cómo es eso de que tu cantante es gay?’ Al guitarrista casi se le sale el contenido de la bebida por la nariz luego de escuchar ese comentario ‘Es chiste, es chiste. Sólo quería que te sintieras cómodo.’

‘Muchas gracias entonces’ Dijo Mario, a falta de algo mejor que decir. Algo le decía que André era de los que hablaban mucho, y que no habría necesidad de que él lo hiciera.’ ¿De dónde conoces a Marco?’

‘Querido, cuando alguien viene aquí toda las noches a emborracharse, y tooodas las noches tienes que ayudar a llevarlo afuera porque no puede con su propio peso, terminas por hacerte cercano de dicha persona’

‘¿En serio él hace eso?’ Preguntó Mario con genuina preocupación.

‘Ya no. Antes era prácticamente una rutina, luego conoció a Caroline y las cosas cambiaron hacia mejor, empezó a comportarse como una persona civilizada’ El nombre ‘’Caroline’’ le cayó algo mal a Mario ¿Qué había con esta chica? ‘Entre nosotros, cuando terminaron pensé que volvería a su viejos hábitos, pero ahora…bueno’

‘Bueno ¿Qué?’ Preguntó Mario, impaciente.  
‘No le vayas a decir que te dije, me mataría. Más teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me costó sacarle esta información’ André miró a los costados, como si esto fuese un secreto de Estado ‘Marco y Caroline estaban comprometidos, todo parecía ir perfecto, se amaban y se la pasaban juntos, hasta que de repente, todo cambió. Marco terminó con Caroline hace tres semana ¿Te suena?’

Mario lo miró confundido, sin estar seguro ¿Tres semanas? Ahora fue el turno de André de mirarlo impaciente. Tres semanas… ¡Su cumpleaños! Esperen ¿Su cumpleaños? El barman entonces siguió, apurado.

‘Hace tres semanas volvió de Múnich, y parecía muy resuelto, apenas llegó terminó con Caroline. Fue horrible, ella es una buena chica, y el decidió por contarle la verdad. Al parecer había alguien más…’

Marco entonces volvió, y Mario deseó pode pegarse en la frente.

‘¿Todo bien por aquí?’ El escritor intentó fingir tranquilidad, pero no pudo contenerse por demasiado tiempo. Emocionado, siguió ‘Mario, ven, conseguí una forma de que termines tu canción.

Sin esperar a que el menor le respondiese, lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró al escenario. Había estado tan ensimismado en su conversación con André que no había notado que en el escenario ahora había un piano de cola y una guitarra conectada a un amplificador de 60 watts que estaba a su vez microfoneado. Lo gracioso es que en ese momento, Mario no procesó que Marco lo quería hacer subir a tocar, simplemente lo asumió. Sacando coraje de Dios sabe dónde, lo hizo. Allí había una ES-339 marca Gibson de color rojo cereza esperándolo, en lo único que pensó Mario fue que el sonido no podría ser muy bueno, aunque la guitarra fuese de excelente calidad.

Marco se sentó en el piano, y sin explicaciones, presentaciones ni nada, comenzó a tocar la canción de Mario. El rubio había captado la esencia de la misma, y aún más importante, lo que le faltaba, lo que la completaba. Mario no había tenido siquiera oportunidad de probar cómo sonaba esa guitarra, pero no le importó. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse delicadamente por el frío mástil, desenvolviéndose como sólo un profesional podría, ajustando el sonido gradualmente.

La gente de a poco comenzó a reconocer a Mario, pero para su suerte, no reaccionaron como el esperaba. Simplemente se quedaron callados, con miradas maravilladas, escuchando como el ambiente cambiaba, como la improvisación de Mario y Marco encajaba perfectamente.

Tocaron por 20 minutos, 20 maravillosos minutos. Marco hacía la base de la canción en el piano, y encima de eso, Mario creaba, innovaba y le sacaba un sonido a la guitarra que jamás antes le había sacado. Estaban hechizados, estaban conectados.

Allí, tocando en frente de no más de cien personas, con un sonido de mala calidad y una guitarra desconocida para él, Mario recordó por qué amaba tanto la música. No quería vender, no quería tener un club de fans. Él nunca había sido tan bueno para las palabras como Marco, el necesitaba de la música para poder expresarse, y hacía tanto que no lo lograba, hacía tanto que no podía exteriorizar sus sentimientos que había terminado por hundirse en una profunda depresión.

Miró a Marco, al final nunca le dijo que la idea original de la visita era poder terminar con él de una vez y por todas, porque ahora lo comprendía. Marco había estado distraído en el pasado, no había descubierto qué quería ni cuándo, ahora en verdad había madurado, y se había dado cuenta que el único y verdadero amor de su vida, por muy cursi que sonara, era Mario, y ya no podría imaginar su vida con alguien más. Por él había dejado sus sesiones de encierro, por él había terminado con la chica con la que ya estaba comprometido, y con quien tenía una vida fácil y asegurada. Mario no necesitaba recordar por qué amaba tanto a Marco, lo sabía.

Marco también miró a Mario, y sus ojos se conectaron, junto a una mirada juguetona. Ahora sabía qué final darle a su libro.

Nadie le mostró la habitación de invitados a Mario. No sabían qué les depararía el destino, Mario todavía tenía que volver a Múnich, Marco tenía muchas cosas a las que atender para publicar el nuevo libro, pero encontrarían la manera, esta vez sí.

Al final, todo estaba bien. Mario no volvió a sentir ningún ahogo imaginario, e incluso si lo hiciese, tendría a Marco a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero bueno, al menos hice un capítulo el doble de largo que los demás (sigue sin ser demasiado, tho)
> 
> Tengo la sensación de que esto necesita un epílogo, así que si me dejan muchos mensajes lindos, escribo uno.
> 
> Muchad gracias por haber leído esta historia, los quiero mucho a todos!! Si alguien quiere ayudarme a traducir este capítulo, recibiré su ayuda con los brazos abiertos jajaja

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, decidí dividir este fanfic en tres partes para agregarme presión.
> 
> Todo comentario es altamente apreciado <3


End file.
